


To Serve and Protect

by AXEe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: More original work from me! This one is based upon the short-lived TV series "Tracker" starring Adrian Paul of "Highlander" fame.  Enjoy :=)





	To Serve and Protect

**Author's Note:**

> More original work from me! This one is based upon the short-lived TV series "Tracker" starring Adrian Paul of "Highlander" fame. Enjoy :=)

******

Kent Hamilton paced back and forth, his breath coming in harsh pants.

“Will you stop that?” the woman seated on the park bench asked.

Kent stared at her, Sydney Decker, the woman who’d been his partner on the force for the past year, the woman he’d called his friend was actually an _alien_? Not only that, she wasn’t even _alive_ apparently, she was a sentient computer program sent from another planet to track down other sentient alien computer programs who had escaped to Earth and now were walking around the city inhabiting human bodies.

It was ludicrous, unbelievable, like a B-movie plot, and yet, he had seen with his own eyes what had happened, how that unassuming man had literally hacked into a high-security mainframe just by _touching_ it, and how Sydney had somehow _extracted_ the alien computer program from his body with some kind of silvery liquid that grew out of her arm.

Finally sitting down, Kent took a breath, turning to stare at the woman besides him.

“So…you’re a cop,” he began “just not a cop from…here”

“No” Sydney shook her head.

“And these other programs?” Kent began “they’re…?”

“Criminals, yes” Sydney—or whoever she really was—answered.

“But…why take over people, and how? Why not just download themselves into the internet?” Kent wondered.

“You’re talking about two completely alien technologies,” Sydney pointed out “if they were to do that it might crash the entire internet or destroy them, they can’t risk that. As for how, we arrived here in the form of what we call ‘platform’, a physical body that holds our programs, but our technology is vulnerable to your environment, Earth’s sun has a stronger radiation output than ours; it can disrupt our technology if we’re exposed to it for too long. That’s why we’ve all been forced to use human bodies, it’s not just disguise it’s also protection” she explained.

“But…,” Kent shook his head again for the umpteenth time “how do your ‘platforms’ take over a human body?” he asked.

“Each platform is composed of individual parts, what you might call ‘nanorobots’—that silvery liquid you saw me use to take out the other program—small enough to enter the human body and control the central nervous system” Sydney explained.

“So, how does that make you any different from them?” Kent wondered.

“What do the files say about Sydney Decker?” she asked.

“Former crooked cop,” Kent began “shot in the head in a shootout during a raid, woke up in the hospital with complete amnesia, and the department took a chance and transferred her to cyber-crimes” he summarized.

“That shot to the head killed her,” Sydney explained “whatever was ‘Sydney Decker’, what you Humans might call the ‘soul’, died that day, all I did was take over an empty shell. The same can’t be said for the escapees, they’ve taken over living people, using and abusing their lives for their own gains”

“How many are there?” Kent asked.

“Two thousand and eighteen,” Sydney answered heavily “they’re all concentrated here in the city, but there’re enough of them to cause massive amounts of chaos” she explained

“Two thousand and eighteen,” Kent repeated “and only one of you?”

“No time to send any others through the wormhole,” Sydney shook her head “I wasn’t even ordered to go, I volunteered,” she sighed “I may not being a biological being, Kent, but I can feel emotions,” she explained “I’m _scared_ , scared that I won’t be able to stop them, scared that they’ll destroy this planet”

“What I can I do to help?” Kent demanded, at a loss.

“Every little bit helps,” Sydney shrugged “besides, one Human who knows about them is our advantage,”

She stood up then, offering him her hand.

“So, what do you say, will you help me?” she asked.

Sighing heavily, Kent took the offered hand.

“What the hell,” he sighed “it beats sitting behind a desk all day” he grumbled…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
